ever since the beginning, i have loved you
by wixpage1223
Summary: ever since norway laid eyes on the female infant with godlen hair, he has loved her, and he still loves denmark to this day. Norway x fem!denmark
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, um I know I haven't been writing that much, but I now have a story~! lol okay first of all I know that in reality Denmark is older than Norway and Sweden, but the creator of hetalia(I cant spell his name) said that nyotalia characters are younger than their actual hetalia counterpart, so I made fem!denmark younger then both Sweden and Norway XD so have fun reading~

'Knock,Knock,knock' Little three year old Norway was woken up from his nap to the sound of the door being knocked on, so he got up and walked to said door. His mother Scandinavia was still asleep, and he knew since it was snowing pretty hard that he'd have to see who was there before they left, and or froze to death, which ever came first. he opend the door and was face to face with a fiver year old boy with an icy galre, and a infant girl with golden hair.. Norway blinked, then took the baby out of the boy's arms, and shut the door, and walked into the living room to see his mother, awake and cleaning," um… Lukas sweetie.. where did you get the baby?" she asked softly, and bent down to his level," a weird guy left the baby on our doorstep…" he lied, and held the baby to him, hopping his mother believed his lie, sadly though, she didn't. "uh-huh? Well let me see if this "weird guy" is still out there." she walked out of the room, and then opened the door to see the boy still there, and heard him ask,"wh're is my s'ster?" . Scandinavia asked the boy where he lived, but got no answer, so she brought him inside, and then looked at Norway, "Lukas, did you shut the door on this boy after taking his sister?" she asked, giving him a glare, and the child nodded," ja mor… but the baby is cute.." he said, then poked the infants cheeks, making her cry. "Hand her to me please..." Scandinavia said, and took the infant and started to cradle her, lulling the girl back to sleep.

after Scandinavia had gotten the baby girl placed into a cradle she had made for norway, she turned to the five year old, "okay now dear, where are you from?" she asked, looking at the boy with soft dark blue eyes. "Papa said n't to talk t' strangers..." the boy muttered, looking away. "well who is your papa?" she asked, looking at the boy with curiousness. "Germania ma'mm." was her response. Norway looked up curiously from the wood block he was playing with near the cradle, and looked at the older child,"so you must be Sweden, right?.." he asked, and got a curt nod out of the other,"and that means that your little sister is Denmark?" Scandinavia asked, and recived another curt nod,"ja.. papa t'ld us to go and find M'thilde." ((A/N: I decided to name Scandinavia Mathilde, I know that's normally fem!denmarks name, but I think it suits Scandinavia better.)) Mathilde looked at the boy,"that's me, im sandinavia, but for now on you can just call me Mom.." she said, smiling softly,"whats your name?" norway asked Sweden, "Berwald." Berwald answerd, then looked at Denmark, pointing to the now wide awake infant," and th'ts Mari."


	2. Chapter 2

well im back with another chapter.

*several weeks later*  
Mathilde woke up to the sound of crying and arguing, so she jumped out of bed, and rushed into the living room where she saw Berwald holding a crying Mari up in the air and away from Lukas who as trying to grab her away from the oldest child's grasp, "what in Odin's name is going on in here?!" she exclaimed, and then grabbed Mari away from both boys, "explain now." Berwald stood calmly, but Lukas kept talking, "he started it! He wouldn't let me hold Mari!.." he said, whining," he NEVER lets me hold Mari!"  
"Th't is bec'use you are r'ckless."  
"I am not!.."  
"goo!" everyone stopped and looked at Mari who was babbling, her tiny fingers in her mouth and she giggled, kicking the air. Mathilde sighed, then handed Mari to Lukas, who now was smiling," careful, she is squirming a lot lately."  
"I know mor…" Lukas said, and held Mari gently, poking her small nose every so often, chuckling as she giggled happily, and tried to grab his small finger. Berwald sat on the deer skin couch, sulking as he watched his little sister have fun with _him. _Soon it was time for dinner, so the two boys came into the kitchen, Lukas still holding the babbling Mari. Mathilde gently took Mari, and sat the baby in a wooden high chair that Mathilde had built for Lukas a long time ago, and after setting Berwald and Lukas's food down in front of them, she started to feed Mari , who wasn't at all amused now, and kept spitting her food onto the floor. "Mari…please eat." Mathilde asked softly, starting to get distressed by the Danish infant's behavior. Mari shook her head, and refused to eat. "mor let me try…" Lukas said softly, then got up, and stood next to the high chair, and gently fed Mari her food, and to Mathildes' surprise, Mari ate it. Lukas kept feeding Mari the rest of dinner, and when it was time for bath time, Mathilde had to chase after Berwald, and Lukas, after setting Mari on her bed, wrapped up in a fluffy towel to keep the small baby from getting cold. "BOTH OF YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!" she yelled, chasing after the two young boys as they kept running, yelling back, "NO! NEI! NEIJ!"

finally after an hour of running around the small cottage, Mathilde finally caught the boys, and had one under each arm. The walk to the bathroom was difficult since she had to keep the boys from escaping, and then having to quickly lock the door so they wouldn't escape again. when Berwald and Lukas were inside the bathtub, playing with the bubbles and water, Mathilde filled a small wash bin and went to get Mari, then came back, and set the baby into the wash bin, making sure the water wasn't too high the girl would drown, then proceeded to wash up the children. After all that was done, She sent Berwald and Lukas, all wrapped up in fluffy towels, to their room, then carried Mari back to her room to dry the squirming and clean baby. "Mari sit still please~" she cooed, struggling to hold Mari down to dry her off. When Mari was changed and dressed, she gently laid Mari down into the bassinet she had from when Lukas was Mari's size, then laid down herself, and fell asleep immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay~ Part 3~ im so thankful to the reviews I got, and I really enjoy hearing your opinions(the good ones, im not a big fan on negative ones XD they make me lose all confidence to write)

* * *

The next few months went by quickly for Mathilde, but on one single day, her world almost stopped.  
It had been a normal day and Mari was a year old, so she was talking slightly, her first word was Nor (short for Norway), Mor, and Bror (much to Berwald's happiness), and Lukas had taken the tot outside to play, but what she didn't know was that Lukas was practicing magic on the one year old.

Lukas's POV  
I looked down at the baby in front of me and I blinked at her, then set her down, and made her sit still, then I started to practice my magic, I mena she is young, nothing will happen ..  
right?  
I started to say the spell," fra himmelen over til helveter nedenfor, kastet jeg en spell på deg, tømme tankene fra topp til tå, er minner som skal være borte, alle tanker som plager din sjel, NÅ forvist!" I had my eyes closed, so I didn't see that Mari was starting to glow, and her eyes had become dull.  
_nothing will happen right?..  
_when I opend my eyes, Mari looked up at me blankly, as if she didn't know who I was,'oh no…' I sighed, and picked her up, then started to talk to her, and she soon knew who I was. When we got back, Mor went over to us, and tried to take Mari out of my arms, but the strangest thing happened, mari asked, "who are you?"

third person POV

Mathilde stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide, and she couldn't move, her own child(not really XD) didn't know who she was, but yet earlier that morning, she knew who she was."L-lukas.. w-what did you do to Mari?!" she nearly screamed, and the loudness of her voice made Mari burst out crying, so she immediately stopped, and left the room.

*several days later*  
After that day, Lukas got grounded for 3 years, no questions asked, and was forbidden to use magic on Mari, much to his disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

okay, im back for part 4 ^_^ well im shocked by how many of you guys had followed and favorite this story XD all my thanks go to you. I will often do time skips, and i am sorry for that XD

_Lukas, Mari and Berwald would all enjoyd running around the field behind their mother's cottage, and Mathilde was okay with it, since they couldn't get hurt, or at least she thought they couldn't.._

"hey you three children!" a boy with brown hair yelled, approaching the three children, and Berwald, being the oldest, stood in front of Lukas, who was protecting Mari."wh't do ye want?" Berwald hissed warninly at the boy who seemed to be a year or so older then hi."I wish nothing but to teach you to hunt. except the girl, she is far too weak and young to manage herself." the boy smirked, and Mari glared," I am not too young! I can too hunt! just elt me show you!" she said, her young voice angry, and the boy rolled his eyes,"alright, shoot that deer over ther with this bow and this arrow." the boy handed her the bow and arrow, and she furrowed her brow as she held it, pointing straight at herself,"Mari! wrong way!.." lukas said, and helped her before she could shoot herself. Mari nodded, and her three year old arm drew back the arrow, and then released it, and it struck the deer, right through its heart, leaving it on the ground deader than a door knob."wow… kid has strength." the boy mutterd, and Berwald nodded,"ja, she is meh s'ster." mari smirked, then thrusted the bow back in the boys arms,"don't treat me meanly because im a girl." she said, then walked away, before lukas randomly pulled her hair."ow! what was that for?!"  
" good job.."  
"could you of told me that without pulling my hair? !"  
"ja.."  
"then WHY did you pull my hair?!"  
"its long,pretty, soft, and smelles like daisies, plus its shinny.." Mari rolled her bright eyes, before heading back to the cottage, little did she or her brothers know that the boy had drawn another arrow, and was aiming it straight for her back. _  
woosh! the arrow flew through the air, and struck the tiny three year old in the back, making her fall to her knees  
"_OWWIE!" Mari screamed, and closed her eyes as her vision blurred with tears of pain. "MARI!" Berwald and Lukas ran across the field and over to the now bleeding, and crying frame of their little sister. "it hurts norgey! it hurts!" she cried out, and Lukas stroked her hair as Berwald tried to remove the arrow, but with no success. "mamma!" Berwald yelled, knowing the windows were opend back home.

after about ten minutes or so, Mathilde was at Mari's side, and had Lukas and Berwald comfort and distract the three year old as she removed the stuck arrow."OWWIE! MOMMY! THAT HURTS!" mari screamed as the arrow was being pulled from her skin, and finally the arrow was gone, but Mari's wound was now just gushing with blood."lukas carry her back, Berwald come with me, we have to find some healing herbs." Mathilde said, and her and the oldest child ran off into the woods to get some herbs."norgey, am I gonna die?"  
"nei… now shut up stupid girl.."  
"…that's mean norgey, im never talking to you again.."  
"good, I don't want to hear you speak."

"…"  
"… why is the sky blue?"  
"I thought you were going to shut up." Lukas said, slight amusement in his voice. at this young age of 6 he didn't realize he was falling in love with Mari who is three years younger than him, and neither did Mari.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Im soo sorry for the long absence, but a lot has happened lately… XD but here is a new chapter, and I really hope you guys enjoy~! ^^ and thanks to all of you who reviewed this story, it means so so much to me, getting the amazing remarks on this 3

Lukas quietly carried Mari the rest of the way home, and laid her on the couch, and gently dabbed the wound with cotton, after pulling the girls' dress off. She hissed, and tried to claw at him to make him stop, but he didn't. He simply held her down as he cleaned the wound, plucking out a few splinters left over from the arrow. "you know if you'd stay still, this would hurt a lot less.."  
"I know, but you're making it hurt more! You are crushing me!" she replied, snarling slightly, because he was in fact pinning her down rather harshly. "sorry.."  
"you should be…" she grumbled, and rubber her neck, then stayed still for him.  
"we're back- what happened to Mari's dress?"  
"took it off"  
"why?"  
"because there is no way you can treat a wound like hers with clothing in the way."  
"fine.." Mathilde said, sighing. She walked over to the duo, and sat down on the ground, and pulled out some aloe plants, and some other plants Lukas couldn't name. Mathilde took over, and gently squeezed out the aloe juices from the plant, and dabbed it onto the three year Old's porcelain like skin. The girl tensed up, but soon relaxed. "that 'a girl.." mathilde whispered softly, and then got out a needle, and disinfected it, and threaded it with thread, "okay, now you are going to feel a slight pinch as I do this." Mari nodded, and Lukas gripped her hand as Mathilde started to stich the wound back up together, and the girl whimpered, since it hurt. Berwald watched from afar, not wanting to do anything, since he was scared too, for his little sister.. he was told by their(Mari, and his) father, Germania, before they left, that he, Berwald, was in charge of making sure Mari never got hurt. So naturally, he felt as if he failed himself, his father, and his sister.

"okay, you are all stitched up, sweetie." Mathilde said, and rubbed Mari's shoulders gently, comforting the young girl. "t-takk mommy.."  
"du er velcommen.." Mari turned around to look at her mother, and sniffled, and then started to cry, "oh sweetie.. I know it hurts… shhh" mathilde said, pulling the girl into her arms, and rocked her back and forth, humming softly to get her to calm down.

Several hours later (around midnight), little Mari kept waking up from a bad dream, screaming and crying. Of course it didn't help at all that a storm was brewing in the pitch-black nighttime sky. "l-Lukas!" Mari screamed, as she ran into the 6 year old's room, and crawled into his bed, and sat on his stomach, gripping his shirt,"l-Lukie! Wake up p-please.." she whimpered as a loud crash of thunder boomed above their heads, disturbing what little peace there was at this time of night. The boy sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes as he bedrugedly looked at the girl in his lap, "what is it… now?" she whimpered, and sniffled, "t-the storm i-is too loud!" she cried out, and the boy looking down at her sighed, and laid down, pulling her close, and started to sing a soft lullaby, knowing mari will sleep after hearing its soft melody, and sweet words. It worked, the girl listened to the soft, but sweet melody, the calming words slowly lulling her t o sleep, her once horror filled dream-land, full of beautiful and sweet dreams. "goodnight mari.." Luaks whispered, and kissed the top of her head before going back to sleep himself.

Well, I think we can all agree my writing style has gotten better XD plz review~!


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter! *gasps * XD

_During the night, Mari started to have odd dreams. I mean they weren't nightmares or anything, but still, she ended up clawing herself up during her sleep, and also Lukas._

Whne Mari woke up, she looked down at her arms, they were covered in scratches, and were bleeding. "mommy!" she screamed, and ran into the sleeping woman's room ,"mommy! I'm bleeding!" that one sentence was enough to jolt the blond out of her sleep, and look at her daughter,"?"  
"I woke up with scratches, and there is blood and skin under my nails..."  
"sounds like you did it in your sleep."  
"so im a monster?"  
"no." Mari sighed in relief, and then turned to leave, just before she bumped into Lukas, who had multipul scratches adorning his arms and cheek."mom.." he said, and Mathilde pointed to Mari amused. "I did it."  
"why?"  
"It was in my dream." Lukas sighed, and walked out, and went up to his room, and shu, and locked the door, so Mari wouldn't wander in. Mari ahd been right behind him,s o when he slammed the door, it was right in her face."l-lukie? "  
"get away."  
"l-lu-"  
"I SAID GO AWAY!" were his last words, before Mari ran out of the cottage, crying a river of tears. She ran, and ran and ran until she was lost, and stranded in the middle of the woods. She whimpered, and heard a growling sound. She shrieked and ran again, though her legs were tired as could be. She finally found a tree, and climbed up onto a branch. The only thing that had been making the noise was a puppy, one that had soft gold/brown fur that was spiky and curly at the same time. It also had a white stomach,chest, and paws. Mari slowly climbed down, and stood in front of the small dog. "do you belong to anyone?" the puppy barked, and Mari took that as a yes, so she walked away. The puppy followed her. "hm? Go bak to your family lil puppy!" she said, and pointed somewhere off, and the puppy looked that way, before jumping on the girl, licking her face. Mari saw no collar or name tags. "do you wanna go home with me?" she asked, and the puppy nodded excitedly, her tail wagging happily. "okay! I'll call you…Daisy!" she smiled, and took the red ribbon that was around her waist, and un-tied it, and wraped it around Daisy's neck, making sure it wasn't too tight, and smiled,"there we go!" she smiled, then turned to head back, but she looked around, not knowing where to go"…"


	7. Chapter 7

HI~! I'm not dead, I just have been busy writing other things for school. I had to major essays… one is about something that is very personal, and the other is American history… lol both are very long… but anyways, I'm back, and my writing style has changed for the goodness of life XD

_Mari sat there, with daisy, and waited, and waited and waited. It was about midnight when she heard the crack of lightning, and saw a bright orange light not far off from where she was. It was a wild fire, and she was lost in the woods, where no one could hear her scream, and cry. The fire spread quickly, like butter on hot toast, and it was getting hotter and smokier in the woods by every second._

Lukas smelled the smoke, and he looked out his bedroom window in absolute horror. _**The whole forest was on fire **_and Mari was nowhere to be seen. "MOR!" he screamed, and ran out of his room, breaking the lock on accident, then bolted down the stairs, "mor! The woods! They are on fire!"  
"I know sweet heart, at least everyo-"  
"no! Mari isn't here! I think she went into the woods before the storm!" mathilde almost passed out from that fact, and screamed. Mathilde rounded everyone (Sweden and Lukas) up, and she ran out of the cottage, and sped forwards to the forest. "You two stay here, I need to find Mari." She left them by the edge of the forest, near the creek and pond that bordered the forest. Mathilde ran, ran as fast as she could, and tried to listen for a child screams. She raspyily called out, "MARI?! MARI?! MARI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Mari had lost conciseness from all the smoke, and was lying limply next to daisy, whom was still alert enough to hear Mathilde calling Mari's name. She barked, and barked until mathilde ran to where the duo where, "Mari! Oh my precious baby… my baby…" she cried out, and picked up the limp girl, and the puppy also, and ran out of the burning forest. Just outside the forest, Lukas and Berwald had heard mathilde scream, and her cries for Mari, but neither expected Mari to be unconscious, so when they saw the limp, singed girl in their mother's arms, they too nearly passed out. They quickly got home, and got Mari to the point of coughing up smoke from the fire, but she stayed unconscious for a day or two, her lungs and body needing to repair themselves. Lukas blamed himself terribly from what happened, and he refused to leave Mari's bedside until she was better, and he refused food or water, since he didn't want to be selfish in the younger nation's time of need. Every time he looked at her small frame under the blanket in those two or so days, he couldn't help but cry since he thought he lost her forever.


End file.
